This invention relates generally to catheters and more specifically to the proximal end adapter of intravascular catheters with large central lumens which can be utilized for the infusion and withdrawal of fluids or as conduits for the introduction of devices (e.g. other catheters or guide wires). The nature of such a catheter requires that the proximal end adapter provide for dual functions: First, to allow for the connection of tubing for the infusion of solution(s) into the vessel at or near arterial pressures. Typically, Luer locks have been utilized for this singular purpose. The second function is to allow for the introduction of devices such as dilatation catheters or guide wires which are of varying diameters. To fulfill this function the proximal end adapter must be able to adjust to the diameter of the device being introduced. Also during introduction, the proximal end adapter must provide for easy slidability. After the device has been positioned, the proximal end adapter must provide an anchoring mechanism to maintain the relative position of the outer catheter with the inner smaller device. Furthermore, an adequate seal must be maintained, without damaging the shaft of the inner device, to prevent excessive loss of blood. Presently this has been accomplished with Touhy-Borst style connectors.
At present such dual function catheters are fitted with a female locking Luer lock at the proximal end adapter. Normally, when using a dual function catheter there are two options available. First is to connect a combination "Y" connector leaving a female locking Luer lock connector on one arm and a Touhy-Borst connector on the second arm. The "Y" connector is then attached to the combination catheter via its male Luer lock connector at the distal end of the "Y" connector. Infusion tubing can then be connected to the "Y" connector arm with the female Luer lock connector. The second approach is to attach a Touhy-Borst connector directly to the proximal end adapter of the intravascular catheter during device introduction. During infusion, the Touhy-Borst connector is removed and the tubing is connected directly to the proximal end adapter via the Luer lock connector. Both strategies are cumbersome.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a single proximal end adapter which would allow alternatively for the connection of infusion tubing as well as for the introduction of other devices.